To Honor A Friend
by Maturity Is Ovarated
Summary: What if Naruto's godfather wasn't Jiraiya? What if he adopted Naruto at an early age? Finally, what would happen if they met the jinchuuriki?


Heyo. I couldn't help it, I've had this idea in my head long before my other story so I just had to write it. My brother will be at his collage entrance ceremony this week so I wanted to get this out before I had to leave for Blacksburg. But enough of that. Here's chapter Uno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Godfather Pissed Off…

"Thank you for helping me back there. I'm in your debt," a young blonde haired man stated, bowing low.

"Whoa, whoa! You don't have to go that far, Sunny. I just did what was right, nothing more," another, younger man responded waving his arms in front of him. He was in his late teens with military cut black hair and a pirate-like eye patch.

"Well, even so, I want to make it up to you and you already said being a leaf shinobi was out of the picture, so—"

"Alright already! Umm. You said that that Kushina girl caught your interest, right? If you marry her then when you have a kid let me be the godfather; never really had much of a family y'know?"

"Really? Deal. My kid will have to use my wife's name, so can you think of a first name for a boy and a girl?" the blonde man asked, happy that he could repay his new friend.

"A name? Uhh…Kushina's last name is Uzumaki, right? So…Karume for a girl and for a boy…" The black haired teen scrunched up his face, then brightened excitedly. "Naruto!"

Sunny face-vaulted. "You're naming my son 'fishcakes'?"

"I was going for 'Spiral Maelstrom'," the teen deadpanned.

"Oh. All right. Naruto it is!"

"Heh. Hard to believe it's been nearly nine years since then." The comment came from a man in his mid to late twenties who wore standard navy blue jounin pants with the shins wrapped in medical tape, a black t-shirt, and a dark red trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. His fore arms were also wrapped in tape. The man's pitch-black hair grew an inch below his chin, covering his right eye, except for the low ponytail that reached down to his waist.

His name was Hideki. Sayojima Hideki. Godfather to the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage. He and Minato had kept in touch up 'till five years ago when he died saving Konoha from the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The Sandaime had informed him of the Yondaime's passing and how he would be officially written down as guardian of his godson, Uzumaki Naruto, when the boy turned 5.

So, here he was, walking up to konoha's gates, half-lidded eyes lazily gazing at the two gate guards. He hoped that whatever family—most likely a shinobi clan—his godson had been adopted into wouldn't refuse to let the boy come with him. That would just be another headache he didn't want to deal with. Now…where the hell was the Hokage's office?

CPOV

Naruto was having a bad day. First, a group of drunk villagers and shinobi barged into his apartment and chased him outside. Then, he accidentally ran into a dead end ally. When he tried to hide, the chunnin—though drunk—were able to find him all-to-quickly and began their annual "Demon Brat Beating." One bitterly desperate thought came to him as a kunai pierced his flesh.'Happy birthday, Naruto…'

"AAHHH!!"Hideki froze. That was a scream. A child's scream. It was coming from the alleyway not even five meters infront of him. Now, usually he was a fairly calm person, but when it came down to it, Hideki was the absolute last person anyone would want to tick off.

He darted into the alley, nearly throwing up in disgust at what was there. A group of men and women, some shinobi, were surrounding what sounded like a child and beating him or her into the ground. Blood was everywhere. Balling his fists, he stomped closer to the group only to stop cold when he caught sight of the child who had briefly opened his eyes. They were a fearful sky blue with his formally sunshine blonde hair soaked in crimson. The blonde gazed at him desperately through the crowd. Hideki could vaguely remember a thought of how much the boy looked like his old friend Minato.

Everything else was red.

"Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi immediately faced the three ANBU in his office. Genma rarely ever broke from his relaxed personality and it was usually an emergency or had something to do with Naruto.

"Report! Is it Naruto?" A snake masked ANBU shifted her feet nervously.

"Well, sorta. We heard the kid's scream, but when we got there…"

"Just spit it out!" The three flinched at the anger in the Sandaime's voice.

"Someone reached the alley before us, Sir, and…for a lack of better words, Sir, the person or persons who found the boy were extremely pissed. A group composed of civilians and chunnin were beaten near to death with no trace of the boy. We sent the fourth member of our team to escort the injured to the hospital," the woman in the cat mask replied. Sarutobi mulled over what Yugao said and stood up.

"Whoever it was, if they saved Naruto they will most likely try to get him to the hospital. Follow me."

It was only a few minutes later that they arrived at the hospital, jumping from rooftops and such, but what was there could never have been predicted. At the front doors stood a black haired man holding a red bundle in his arms who was freely flowing an enormous amount of killing intent, demanding whatever it was he was holding be treated. The unfortunate doctors looked petrified, but still refused to do as the man said.

"I SAID LET ME IN!! HE NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!!"

"Let him in!" The black haired man whipped around to face Sarutobi, eerie golden eyes full of fury. Medics quickly followed their lord's order to treat the child. The stranger rushed in right after, not even stopping to thank the old man. Five minutes later, Sarutobi and the three ANBU were sitting in the waiting area watching the strange man pace rapidly around the room. Something about this behavior clicked inside Sarutobi's head. The hokage, leader of Konohagakure and its strongest shinobi, went paler than Orochimaru on a bad day.

"Would it be correct to assume that you are Sayojima Hideki, Sir?" he asked as calmly as he could. The man paused and glared at him. Hard.

"Yes. And I would love to hear your excuse for this, Old Man," Hideki ground out.

"V-very well, then. Beaver, Hebi, Neko, stay here and inform me if there is any change in Naruto's condition."

The walk back to the Hokage tower was unnerving. It was quiet, dark, and Hideki was glaring at anyone within a 100 foot radius of him. He was also still leaking his killing intent all over the place.

"Well?" Hideki asked, irritated. He had been standing in the hokage's office for ten minutes now and all the old man had done was stare out the stupid window smoking his dumb pipe.

"Do you know how to kill a bijuu?" the sandaime asked suddenly.

"What? No. Why would I?" Now he was really confused. Sarutobi seemed to ignore him in favor of continuing his line of thought.

"It is impossible to kill them. Take away their physical form, yes, but not kill them."

"Where are you going with this? What's it have to do with Naruto?"

"Minato did not kill Kyuubi; he simply sealed it. You of all people should know how well he made seals, and only a living being without formed chakra coils could be the host." Sarutobi stared long and hard at the man before him. "Knowing Minato, do you really believe that he could ask another to give up their blood when he himself had one of his own?" Hideki stiffed and his golden eyes once again shone with his fury. But before Sarutobi could sigh for the addition of another demon-seeing person, the black haired youth roared—yes roared—in irritation…or was that disgust?

"Those, those…BLIND IDIOTS think that Naruto is…" Hideki shook, his fists clenching and unclenching in a futile attempt to calm himself. The Hokage smiled.

"If you will, Sayojima-san, please refrain from maiming my citizens." Though it was meant to be a serious order, the old kage could not stop his amusement from lacing into his paused in his rant and steadied his gaze at the man. Then…he smiled. No, not just any smile but one that said "I'm smiling…that alone should scare you."

"So, Hokage-_sama_, would you mind explaining to me why you never informed me of this? Not even about the beatings because I'm sure this was not the first," he commanded because "asked" just did not cut it. Sarutobi had to force himself to not flinch back.

"It was classified. You were going to be his guardian when he turned five, so—"

"So it was okay for you not to tell me that my godson was being treated like a—"

"Hokage-sama!" Hideki glared at the ANBU who had the balls to barge in on his interrogation. The ANBU was unnerved by the irritated glare from the strange visitor and the overly relieved expression on the Hokage's face. He definitely did not wish to know what just happened.

"My lord, the Uzumaki child has reached stable condition, Sir."

"Ah, good. Thank y—where are you going?"

"To check on my godson."

When they—Sarutobi went after Hideki—arrived at the hospital, a group of shinobi and civilians were being healed in the courtyard and another group was angrily watching. A tall, pale-eyed man caught sight of the two and glided over, a frown permanently stuck on his face. Sarutobi soundly ignored him and stepped up to the medic-nins.

"What happened here?" he prodded gently.

"The ANBU brought them here saying they were found in an alley," a middle aged man responded a little out of breath.

"Hokage-sama!" a strong, self-confident voice shouted. Hideki already dislike the pale-eyed man.

"What is the matter, Hiashi?" the hokage asked…sincerely.

"Do you see that?!" Hiashi growled, pointing to a chunnin amongst the many being healed.

"Yes, we all see the fuck faces with the shit beat outta them being healed, Dipstick," Hideki stated matter of factly.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to, Boy?!" Hideki blinked, surprised. He turned around and glanced over to the group of Hyuugas behind him, then smacked his forehead.

"OH! My apologies. I thought those eyes of yours were for a bloodline, but you're really blind! Let me explain. I am talking to the iceblock with the gigantic pole shoved up his ass; namely you, Sir."

As Hiashi lunged forward, Sarutobi caught the back of the clan head's shirt and yanked him back.

"Hiashi-san, it would be appreciated if you did not attack my guest!" The hokage then turned to the angry 27-year-old and sighed. "It would also be appreciated if you stopped near-killing my shinobi and citizens, Sayojima-san."

"WHAT?! He's the one that did this? Hokage-sama—arrest him!!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Ya see, you all are the ones who should be arrested," Hideki stated calmly, an eerie smile once again in place. He ducked his head so his face was covered by hair and wagged his finger as he approached the Hyuuga head.

"Us? What for?" Hiashi snorted. His confidence soon died a terrible death as Hideki began to laugh, his face still hidden by his hair.

"…What for? _What for?_ If I hadn't disabled your friends lying here, they would have killed a child!"Hiashi snorted. Outsiders did not know what that _boy_ was.

"It is none of your concern. That…boy, as you call him, does not deserve to live."Before Hideki could mutilate the man, a dark haired woman with a feral appearance stepped infront of him.

"That is far enough, Hyuuga!" she growled. "You are blind for all your bloodline does. That boy is indeed just that—a boy—whether your stupid bias realizes it or not!"

"Save me your preaching, Inuzuka, I do not need to listen to a foolish clan who cannot see past a demon's disgu—" Hiashi, however, could not contiue as a rock hard fist met his face and quickly introduced him to the surrounding forestry around the hospital. The arrogant clan head would most definitely be feeling that in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what d'ya think? This will eventually become a sorta crossover, but that series'(?) plot won't be real important to the story, just the characters including one character who should be obvious if you pay close attention to the tiny details about Hideki.

PS:  
When reviewing, please think kind thoughts…


End file.
